Sahabat
by Ryuuna Hideyoshi
Summary: –"Walau kami berbeda, tapi itulah yang melengkapi kebersamaan kami." Hanya kisah yang menceritakan kebersamaan Miku, Teto, dan Neru di kelas TKJ. –The Triple Baka–


Kini Miku sedang menonton sebuah Film di laptop milik Meito. Sesekali Miku tersenyum, dan sesekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Neru, yang penasaran, menghampiri Miku dan bertanya. "Mik, lagi nonton apaan, sih?"

"Liat aja sendiri. Sini, duduk disamping gua!" Miku menepuk bangku milik Rin yang penghuninya entah kemana.

Kemudian Neru segera duduk disebelah Miku, dan melihat Miku meng-klik video itu. Neru melihat nama video yang sudah tak asing di kepalanya.

–The Triple Baka–

.

.

.

* * *

**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, Yamaha Corporation, AH software, Power FX, Zero-G, Zola Project, 1st Place, and **etc**.

**Utauloid, Voyakiloid, and Fanloid © **Milik Creator masing-masing.

**Warning:**

1. Typo, OOC, Humornya kurang **GREGET**, EYD kurang tepat, Fict gak jelas, dan Warning-Warning lainnya.

2. [Abc] : Narator, "Abc" : Percakapan, **Abc:** Kata yang ditegaskan atau dijelaskan.

3. Jika anda tidak mengerti alur cerita ini, berarti adanya masalah pada otak anda atau memang Fict ini yang tidak jelas alurnya. Mohon jangan tuntut saya jika anda merasa pusing setelah membaca Fict ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan berlatar tembok berwarna putih, terlihat 3 gadis yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke kamera.

[Halo! Namaku Hatsune Miku!] ucap gadis bertwintail panjang berwarna toska sambil melambaikan tangan kearah kamera.

[Namaku Akita Neru!] gadis berambut kuning diikat ponytail kesamping itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Miku.

Disusul dengan gadis berpigtail Magenta. [Hai, namaku Kasane Teto!]

Setelah salam perkenalan, Miku mulai berbicara.

[Kami bisa sekelompok karena kami selalu bersama kemana pun kami pergi. Contohnya nih! Pas kami pulang, kami naik Bis bareng!]

* * *

"Semuanya, duluan ya!" ucap Tei, Iroha, dan Lily sambil buru-buru naik ke Bis.

"Teto, kok kita nggak naik ke Bis yang itu?" Tanya Neru. Teto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Itu Jurusannya beda ama kita, Ner. Lu mau kesasar?"

"Kagak. Habisnya, kenapa Bis yang arahnya ke rumah kita lama banget, sih?" Neru sebal.

"Emang Bis kita mah lama. Tiap hari begini kali.." Miku menimpali.

Tak lama kemudian, Bis yang arahnya menuju rumah mereka pun muncul juga. Dan mereka pun masuk kedalam Bis itu.

* * *

Kemudian muncul tampilan yang berlatar di depan kantin bersama Teto, Neru, dan Miku.

[Saat pulang, kadang kami tidak langsung pulang dulu melainkan ke kedai 'Lapis. Sekedar mengisi perut yang lapar, sih..]

Teto melirik Miku. Neru pun ikut melirik Miku dengan ganasnya.

Sadar ditatap oleh kedua temannya, Miku jadi gelagapan.

[Apa?! Oh ayolah, kalian juga lapar, kan?]

[Tapi tidak se-lapar dirimu, Miku..] Teto masih menatap Miku.

[Dan dirimu selalu memalak orang untuk mentraktir dirimu di kedai itu, bukan?] Neru menimpali.

Miku merasa malu.

[Arrghh! Sudahlah!]

* * *

"Pesan Jigoku Ramennya 3, ya!" ucap Neru kepada Pelayan di Kedai itu.

Miku menepuk pundak Neru sambil nyengir. "Ner, beliin Ocha atau Jus, kek!"

"Yaudah aku beliin. Teto juga ya.." Neru tersenyum kearah Teto.

"Gak usah gak usah! Lagian aku tidak punya uang lagi, kok!" teto mengelak. Emang dasarnya Teto baik dan sopan walaupun Neru itu teman sebangkunya.

"Udah gapapa, biar makanannya kompak!"

Kami sama-sama tersenyum.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berada didepan pintu Laboratorium Komputer.

[Oiya! Kami sering bersama juga karena kami mengikuti ekstrakurukuler yang sama, yaitu Social Media! Kegiatannya itu seperti membuat Blog, memanfaatkan Media Sosial seperti Facebook dan Twitter, dan lain-lain..] ucap Neru sambil masuk kedalam Laboratorium itu.

* * *

"Mik, ini gimana cara buat blognya?" Teto bingung.

Miku menghampiri computer Teto. "Aku sih taunya bikin blog di . Tinggal masuk ke Webnya, dan klik **'Get Started'** terus ikuti langkah-langkahnya. Nanti deh aku jelasin lagi, lagi ngedit tema blog nih.." kemudian Miku kembali ke komputernya.

"Mik, bikini aku blog dong!" pinta Neru.

"Oh Kami-sama.. Udah berapa kali elu bikin blog?!" Miku facepalm.

Neru memelas. "Ih, aku lupa Passwordnya.."

Miku geleng-geleng kepala. "Makanya kalo bikin blog itu Passwordnya yang gampang diinget aja! Elu bikin Passwordnya pake bahasa Alay sih.."

Neru nyengir.

* * *

Kini lokasinya berada di kelas.

[Dan kami juga masuk OSIS bareng karena kami termasuk orang yang aktif di berbagai kegiatan. Kebetulan Teto itu Wakil Ketua OSIS, loh!] Miku menyikut perut Teto.

[Apaan sih, Miku?!] Teto malu.

* * *

"Teto, nanti di bulan Maret ada Program apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kayaknya nggak ada, deh. Adanya bulan April nanti kita akan merayakan hari Kartini. Yeeey!" sambil menepuk telapak tangannya kencang, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'PAKK!'. Yah, memang ini ciri khas Teto kalau dirinya sedang senang.

"Pasti nanti Miku jadi bagian Divisi Acara lagi.." Miku lesu.

Neru menepuk pundak Teto kencang. "Teto, nanti aku ambil bagian yang gampang aja, ya!"

* * *

[Tapi semua itu hanya beberapa faktor yang mempererat tali persahabatan kami. Kita memilih sahabat dilihat dari karakternya, bukan?] Teto mulai bijak.

Miku menimpali. [Mungkin karakter yang paling unik diantara kami bertiga yaa.. Neru. Dia dijuluki 'Dramatic Queen'!]

* * *

"Mik." Suara Neru.

"Hmm?"

"Aku capek.. Aku lelah.. Aku hampir tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini.. Aku –"

"Kenapa? Kenapa oh Kami-sama? Kenapa gua punya teman seperti dia Kami-sama? Kenapa?!" Miku frustasi.

* * *

[Dan Neru itu kelewat polos! Ngeselin malah! Pokoknya, orang yang berada dekat dengannya itu bakal pusing dengan ocehan Neru!] Miku melirik Neru dengan horror.

* * *

"Miku.. Miku.." Neru memanggil Miku berulang kali.

"Apa?" Miku terasa terusik.

"Kenapa bapak Polisi perutnya buncit?"

Miku facepalm. "Kagak tau Ner, mungkin dulunya suka minum soda, kali. Itu menurut WOWfakta di Twitter, sih.." ketahuan Miku update banget.

"Emangnya dulu bapak Polisi suka minum soda, ya?"

"Gak tau Ner, gak tau! Emangnya itu bapak Miku apa?!" Miku mulai sewot.

Teto ikut nimbrung. "Kalo kata Teto sih, mungkin bapak polisi gendut karna suka makan uang rakyat!"

"Bener tuh!" Miku mengangguk tanda setuju. Neru malah bingung.

"Emangnya bapak Polisi makan uang, ya? Bukannya makannya nasi?"

Miku dan Teto memilih diam.

* * *

[Haduh.. Neru, Neru.. Gua ampe capek ketawa terus!] Miku ketawa ngakak, sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

[Nah, Teto juga punya karakter yang unik, lho! Ketawanya itu loh.. kenceng banget!] Neru nyengir, berhasil mengumbar aib Teto.

* * *

–**Scene tertawanya Teto**–

"WAHAHAHAHA!" ini di Kelas.

"WUAHAHAHA! ADUUUHH.. WAHAHAHA!" ini di Kantin.

"WAKAKAKAKAK! LUCU BANGET SUMPAH!" ini di Lapangan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – pffftt!" ini Miku dan Neru berusaha menutup mulut Teto yang mangap lebar.

Dan Scene ketawa Teto lainnya yang volumenya membuat kuping Miku dan Neru berdengung seketika.

[Teto juga hobi membuat Puisi, loh! Puisinya bagus-bagus lagi!] Miku bersemangat.

"Teto, lagi ngapain?" Neru menghampiri Teto yang sedang duduk sendirian.

Teto melihat kearah Neru. "Lagi bikin Puisi."

"Judulnya apa?" Neru kelihatan antusias.

"Hantu buta."

Neru cengo. Emang ada yah hantu yang buta?

* * *

[Miku selalu takut ketika Neru mengancamnya untuk meminta sesuatu. Kesannya Miku mendadak jadi babu gitu..] Teto facepalm.

* * *

"Mik."

"Apa?"

Neru mengepalkan tangannya sambil melotot kearah Miku. "Kasih tau jawabannya, gak!"

"I-iya.. iya.." Miku ketakutan.

* * *

[Dan kalau Miku ngomong itu cepet banget! Udah mana suaranya cempreng banget, lagi! Aku aja kadang-kadang nggak ngerti Miku ngomong apa..] Neru menghela nafas. Miku cekikikan.

* * *

"Miku, dirumah ngapain aja? Belajar, ya?" Teto heran mengapa Miku bisa mendapat Rangking 1.

"Dirumahtuh**Miku**cumamain**Handphone**doang. Palingkalo**keluar**cumake**Warnet**doangsama**Miki-chan**. Oiya! Kanpernahtuh, **Miku**ditinggalsendiriansama**Miki-chan**di**Warnet**. Manabanyak**cowok**yang**ngerokok**lagi!" Miku bercerita dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Teto cengo seketika. Kemudian pergi dan tidak jadi bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang Miku.

* * *

[Walau kami berbeda, tapi itulah yang melengkapi kebersamaan kami.] Teto tersenyum kepada kamera.

[Sekian dari kami,] Neru merangkul Miku dan Teto.

[Terima kasih telah menonton video ini!] Mereka melambaikan tangannya bersama-sama kearah kamera.

* * *

**KLIK!**

"Yah.. habis.." Neru mengeluh. Miku tersenyum.

"Lain kali kita buat video lagi. Oke?" Miku mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan Neru menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, ada Luka-sensei datang!" Teriak Teto sambil mengintip dari balik jendeka.

Dan semuanya kembali duduk ditempat masing-masing.

* * *

**[ THE END ]**

* * *

**Catatan Author:**

Ah, hai semuanya! Pesan yang saya ingin sampaikan, Fanfiction ini cerita asli dari kehidupan nyata saya, loh! Memang kami diberi tugas oleh Pelajaran Business Communication untuk membuat video tentang grup yang terdiri oleh tiga orang, dan aku sekelompok dengan temanku yang menjadi **Teto** dan **Neru** di Fict ini. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, **HARUS MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA INGGRIS!** OoO"

Dan apakah kalian bingung dengan tokoh-tokoh yang muncul tapi tak diberitahukan identitasnya? Dan kalian bingung dengan Judul Fanfict ini? Nah, sebenarnya Fanfict ini perkembangan dari Fict **TKJ28! **dan kalau kalian belum mengerti juga, kalian bisa membaca Fict itu dulu.. :3

Fict ini semacam Movie 1 kalau di Anime. Contohnya: Anime Naruto pasti ada Movie 1 dan Movie-Movie lainnya, kan? Hmm, aku sengaja membuat Fict ini terpisah dengan Fict **TKJ28!** agar tidak mengganggu alurnya.. :D

Dan maafkan saya kalau Fict **TKJ28!** itu belum saya update-update. Soalnya saya lagi sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk –dan lagi, beberapa minggu lagi saya akan menghadapi Mid Semester. Kalau tidak sungguh-sungguh belajar, Peringkat saya bakal menurun. Huhuhu.. :'(

Yah, semoga para pembaca suka dengan Fict saya kali ini. Mind to Review, Minna-tachi? ^O^

**Original Story by** cindychan28


End file.
